The Story Of Justin And I
by BieberBOB
Summary: A fictional story of me meeting Justin Bieber and becoming the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
>The Simple Joy Of...Meeting Justin Bieber?<p>

Flashing lights. Thumping bass. The sweet voice of an angel. Yes I was at a Justin Bieber concert. I would remember this night for the rest of my life. This would be the night my best friend Laney and I meet Justin Bieber backstage and have the time of our started when we rocking and swaying to the music of "Somebody To Love." The song ended and we saw Scooter Braun walking toward us and ask me, "Do you want to be the OLLG?" Of course I said yes! Why wouldn't I? He led me up to the stage and I sat down on the stool as Justin started swooning me and singing with his perfect voice. He handed me a bouquet of roses and looked me in the eyes. The first time he really looked at me and then he stopped... I had no idea what was going on. Then he said into the mic "This is her. The girl I've been looking for. The girl of my dreams." The whole crowd went silent as they watched Justin pick me up and take me backstage to his dressing room. When we got to the room he sat me in a chair and just stared into my eyes not saying a word. After a couple of minutes he asked if I had any friends with me and I told him about Laney. He left to go get her. I checked my phone and had about a gazillion messages from her. She was freaking out asking what I was doing. Just then Justin and Laney walked in. Laney sat next to me and Justin sat down and kept staring at me again. I finally asked him, "What are you looking at?" he said "Your beauty it's just so...you're so...wow..." I heard Laney squeal with excitement. Just then Scooter and Pattie walked in freaking out asking Justin what the heck he was doing. Justin said "What's the matter?" "Uhmm well you just stopped a whole show for a fan and there's a thousand girls freaking out there." "She's not just a fan. She's my whole life now." "You just met me though", I said. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me. I blushed and looked away. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me", he said smiling. Then he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. "Well we're going to leave you guys alone but this won't happen again", Scooter said. "And we will talk about this later", Pattie said. Then the both left. Justin never took his eyes off of me. I felt so beautiful at that moment. About an hour later Pattie came in and said, "Justin they are almost done packing up from the concert and we need to go home so please make sure that these girls get home safely." Justin asked, "Is it okay if I drive them home?" "Sure", Pattie said. "But make sure you come right back." "Alright", Justin said. We all walked out the back door so we wouldn't get caught by the paparazzi. Justin held the door open for me and Laney as we got into the car. When he started the car Justin asked if I could sit in the passenger seat next to him. I was shocked but did as I was asked. He asked for my number and said he couldn't live without me and he would never forget tonight. The 10 minute ride seemed like 5 seconds and I was upset when we had to get out of the car. Laney was spending the night and was exhausted so she went right inside the house. I was pretty tired too so I walked up the porch steps. "Wait", I heard Justin say. He came up from behind me and grabbed my hand he kissed me passionately. "I could stay in this moment forever," He said. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Justin's phone buzzed with a text from Pattie. "I gotta go", Justin said. "I'm really sorry." I said, "No it's okay." He said embarrassed, "I think I'm falling in love with you, and I don't even know your name." "It's Alicia but everyone calls me Ali." I said. "Ali" He said. "That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. I'll never forget you." He kissed me one last time before heading back to his car. I walked inside and went upstairs to my room. This truly was the best night of my life. I quickly tweeted "Tonight was the best night of my life(:" Then I changed into my pajamas and turned out the light. I had just crawled into bed when my phone buzzed with a text. It was from a number I didn't recognize but as soon as I read it I knew who it was from. It said "Goodnight girl, hope you had a good time tonight. I love you." It was from Justin. I squealed with excitement and replied "Yea. I had a wonderful time. Love you too(:" I put my phone away and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
>Beach Party Swag<p>

The next morning I woke up to a text from Justin that said, "Morning babe, meet me outside at 9:00 o'clock. It was 8:45 so I changed into some clothes and waited downstairs. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. I was the only one awake so I answered it. Besides I already knew who it was. Justin greeted me with some roses and a kiss. I asked him where we were going as he led me to the car. "It's a surprise", he said with a smile. I got into the car and he shut the door behind me. When he got in he turned the radio on and "U Smile" was playing. He started singing to me with his sweet voice. We drove to an unfamiliar neighborhood. When he pulled up to a huge tan house, I saw Caitlin and Christian Beadles. I could feel my heart racing as I saw Caitlin get into the car. She was so beautiful. I wondered why I couldn't be as pretty as her. I think Justin could tell what I was thinking because he looked at me and said, "She may be my ex but she doesn't mean anything near as what you mean to me now." He smiled and kissed my lips. I smiled back as he put one hand on the steering wheel and the other in mine. He started up the car and we headed out. I was kind of nervous to be around Justin's ex but right away I could tell she really liked me. "So how long have you guys been dating?" asked Caitlin. Justin and I both looked at each other and it got kind of awkward considering we hadn't made it official. "Ali, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I laughed and said, "I kind of thought I already was." "Well then I guess that makes us official", Justin said. Caitlin laughed and said, "I guess that answers my question." We drove for a while just hanging out and talking. I never thought Caitlin would be so nice. After a while we finally got to a beach that was absolutely stunning. "Here we are", Justin said. He went to the other side and opened the door for me. "You are such a gentleman", I said. "I try", He said. We all got out and ran out to the beach. The sand felt so good between my toes. The cool air and cold ocean were just perfect. Justin and Christian ran off in they're shorts into the water. They were both shirtless and I do have to say it was pretty hot. They were both being goofballs splashing each other. Caitlin and I just sat in the sand and talked. "Do you love him?" she asked me. I said, "Well yeah of course I've loved him ever since I could remember. Why?" "I Was just asking. He seems to really love you," she said. "You really think so?" I asked. "Totally. It's really obvious." She told me. "We've only known each other for like two days", I said. "Then I guess it's love at first sight," she said. We sat thinking about that for a while until Justin came over and sat next to me. I guess I must have looked worried because Justin asked me, "Shawty you alright? What's wrong?" "Nothing. I was just wondering...do you love me? Like truly." "Yes. Of course. With all my heart." "Why me though? Why didn't you pick a skinnier and prettier belieber?" "Girl, you're my one love. When you smile, I smile. And I'll never let you go." He held me and started singing "Never Let You Go". Which somehow he knew was my favorite song. We stood up and held each other staring at the sunset on the ocean. It was just then that I realized we had been here all day and I didn't even realize time went by so fast. "I have to go home. My mom might be worried." "Alright Shawty." We all got in the car and drove home. The whole time Justin was holding my hand. It was the sweetest thing. When we got to my house Caitlin asked for my number. We exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Christian came out and hugged me a little longer than he should've. Justin said smiling, "You better back off my girl." Christian laughed and said alright man she's all yours. Justin slowly took my hands and pulled me near his chest. We started rocking back and forth. Caitlin saw us and played "First Dance" on her iPod. This was such a special moment that I would never forget. And something tells me he wouldn't either. When the song ended Justin walked me up to my house and kissed me. He said, "Goodnight girl, I love you." "I love you too," I said back. He stared into my eyes and then turned to leave. I walked into my house and my mom was waiting for me inside. "Where were you?" she asked me calmly. "I was with Justin." I replied. "Somehow I knew that," she said smiling. "Laney told me everything." I laughed and said, "why am I not surprised?" I was really exhausted so I kissed my mom on the cheek and got ready for bed. When I got in bed I decided to call Laney. She answered and said excitedly, "how was your first date with Justin Bieber?" I laughed and told her everything. When we got done talking I hung up and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
>Dinner And Dancing<p>

I had a very good sleep. Dreams of Justin and me living together with his never-ending love. He was flooding my thoughts. I was really missing him so I called him. He answered and said, "hey babe, sorry I can't talk right now I'm really busy." "It's okay I'll call you later." I said disappointed. "I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise." Said Justin. "Alright, just called to say I love you and I miss you." "Babe, I miss you too. I'll call you later but we're going on a date tonight. Be ready by 7:00 p.m." "Ok love you Justin." "Love you too girl, bye." The phone went dead on the other line. I felt sad we couldn't be together but I realized how silly I was being. I mean, he has a life besides me right? I was just glad we were going out tonight. It was 9:00 a.m. so I had nothing but time to kill. I told my mom I was going to Laney's house. I walked alone thinking about Justin. He was ALWAYS on my mind. When I got to Laney's house I rang the doorbell and her mom answered. "Is Laney here?" I asked. "Of course she upstairs in her room, come on in." I swear her mom is the nicest lady ever. I ran upstairs and surprised Laney. "Hey girl what's up?" I asked her. "Not much just finishing homework." "Sounds fun." I said sarcastically. Laney was taking summer school classes to get ahead for next year. We were juniors and she was studying to become an English teacher, she had a scholarship going I was so proud of her. "When you're done want to go to the park?" I asked her. "Sure, I'm almost done just give me 10 minutes." I grabbed a magazine from the floor and sat on her bed. All this Selena and Justin crap was starting to tick me off. "What's wrong?" Laney asked. "Nothing, just this drama and rumors are making me upset." "Well you know they're not true, Justin loves you unconditionally." "Yeah, I know." I said. "Well I'm ready to go." "Alright, let's go." We went downstairs and we both said bye to Laney's mom. We walked outside and it was absolutely beautiful. It was silent as we just stared at the sky. Finally Laney broke the silence by asking, "you're really lucky, you know that right?" "Why?" I asked her. "Because you're dating Justin freaking Bieber." I chuckled and said, "I'm lucky not because I'm dating a star, but because he loves me no matter what." "That's deep." Laney said. We both smiled and got on the swings. We just talked mostly about random things. Love. Our friendship. Life. It was one of those awesome moments where you know that this person is going to be in your life forever. I was so glad to have a friend like her. We got bored of the swings so we decided to walk around the field. What was special about this park was that is was the school park that Laney and I first became friends. We saw some cute guys checking us out. They started talking and flirting with us. We weren't interested besides we were already taken. We ignored them and walked away. "That was weird." I said. Laney laughed and we sat in the grass. We started making daisy chains just like the second grade. Those were good times. I don't know why she was being so quiet so I asked her, "what's wrong?" "Well me and Austin are having a lot of problems. I was shocked. They had been dating for three years and never had a single fight. Austin was the nicest guy, why would they be fighting? I asked her, "what kind of problems?" "Well I saw him with Natalia the other day and they were kissing. Laney burst into tears and I hugged her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he do this to her? "He doesn't know what he's losing right now." I said to her. "I know it doesn't make it any better but I will always be here for you." "Thanks Ali I'm so glad it's you that I picked to be my best friend." She smiled at me and we stood up. We started walking back home. "I didn't want to ever talk to him or see his face again, but I need to end this today." Laney said. "Do what you need to do girl and I'll be right beside you." "Can we go to his house right now?" She asked. "Sure." I said. We stopped by her house and she grabbed all the things he had ever given her and the scrapbook of them. We started walking to his house. When we got there I knocked on the door. Austin saw Laney and suspected nothing was wrong although he looked very worried about something. And I think I knew what. I opened the door all the way and Laney and I saw Natalia sitting on the couch. "Just what I thought." Laney said. "Here have your stuff, jerk." She shoved the box in his arms and turned to leave. "Don't even think about calling her because she doesn't want you anymore. And if you thought it was you that could be there for her always, think again. It's me." I said. Then Laney and I both stormed off. I'm glad Austin didn't bother chasing after Laney. That would have only made her more upset. "Glad that's over." Laney said. I walked Laney home and went back to mine. I sat in my room a little upset at what had happened today. Then Justin called. I answered it and said, "hey boy what's up?" "Well just got a short break and wanted to call you." "That is so sweet." I gushed. He chuckled and said, "anything for you girl." I loved this boy so much. "What are you so busy with?" I asked. "Recording a new song." He said. "What's it called?" I asked. "Next To You. It's dedicated to you girl." "Oh my gosh, are you serious? That is so sweet." I giggled. "You're so cute when you laugh." Justin said. That only made me giggle more. "Aye, I gotta go I love you so much." Justin said. "Love you too. See you tonight. Bye." I said back. I clicked the phone off. How could I be this lucky? It was 4:00 p.m. so I decided to pick out my outfit. I chose a pair of jeans and a tank-top. I had no idea where Justin was taking me. That was one of the things I loved about him. He was always full of surprises. I went downstairs and saw my mom doing the laundry. I helped fold the clothes and finish sweeping the kitchen. I told my mom I was going out with Justin tonight. She said it was alright, but to be home by 11:00 p.m. Another two hours went by, and there was a knock at the door. I didn't hear it because I accidentally fell asleep on the couch. My mom must have answered the door and let Justin in because the next thing I knew I woke up to a warm hand stroking my hair. "Wakey wakey." I heard Justin say. I go up and stretched. "You're so cute when you're asleep." Justin said. I giggled and held his hand. "We're leaving now Mrs. Zavala." Justin said. "Please, call me C.C." My mom said. "Alright C.C. I promise to have her home by 11:00." Justin told my mom. We walked out to his car. He held my hand the whole ride. He took me inside a restaurant and we sat down in the private section. He had to wear a hoodie until we got to the back room. I laughed at how silly he looked. He asked, "why are you laughing?" "You just look like a ninja on a mission bring so secretive." He chuckled and looked at his menu. After a couple of minutes he asked me, "what are you ordering babe?" I told him, "the spaghetti looks really good." Just then a waiter came over and asked us what we wanted. Justin ordered for me and got the same thing. I could tell the waiter was dying to ask Justin something. But he just walked away awkwardly and came right back with a piece of paper. "Will you please sign this? My daughter is a crazy fan." Asked he waiter. "Sure." Justin said and signed the paper. Justin held my hand and stared into my eyes, completely content. I loved it when he did that. It was so cute. After a while the waiter came back with our food and we ate silently. Well, I should say I ate silently. Justin just kept staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked him. "Yah let me get it for you." he said then leaned in for a kiss. His lips were so soft against mine. This was the first time I felt weird kissing him. We were in front of people. It was starting to bother me. After a while he felt me leaning away and asked what was wrong. "There's people here. It feels weird." "I'm sorry Ali. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." he said. "it's okay. I'm just being overly sensitive. If you want to kiss me then go ahead." "Are you sure it won't bother you?" He asked. "It's fine." I told him and leaned in for another kiss. I was so happy. We finished eating and then Justin pulled me onto the dance floor. We started dancing and holding each other. I still couldn't believe he picked me out of the millions of other girls that wanted him. I rested my head against his chest. I felt him smile. "These last couple of days have been amazing." Justin said. We danced until we couldn't feel the ground. It was almost time for me to go home so Justin led me out the back to his car. When we got in the car I asked Justin, "Do you like Selena?" "As a friend but shawty she means nothing compared to what you mean to me." He smiled and kissed my forehead. When we got to my house he walked me up to my house and kissed me goodnight. "Goodnight girl, I love you. He said. "Love you too." I said. I walked into the house and I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in my bed with shoes on and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
>Justin Leaves...With My Heart?<p>

I woke up the next morning smiling. I stretched and went downstairs to make a bowl of cereal. Cap'n Crunch was not only Justin's favorite cereal, but mine too. I sat there munching and wondering why Justin hadn't called yet. It was starting to get to me. Why was I being so stupid? He doesn't have a lot of free time to just be with me. I finished my breakfast and decided to check on Laney. I knew my mom was probably still asleep so I left her a note on the counter. I went upstairs and put some clean jeans on. I looked in the mirror and realized I must've fell asleep with my clothes on last night. I laughed to myself and remembered the wonderful time we had together. I headed downstairs and walked outside. It was another perfect sunny day in L.A. For some reason it felt like a longer walk than usual to her house. I must be overthinking things. When I got to her house her mom was outside gardening. "Hi, is Laney here?" "She sure is, she's in the kitchen." I walked in the house and saw Laney slumped over her bowl of cereal looking really depressed. I asked her what was wrong. She said, "I'm never going to meet a guy as awesome as Austin was." She started crying and I walked over and hugged her. "Don't worry. He's a jerk and you just need to forget about him. Come on. Want to do something fun?" I said. "Like what?" she asked. Just then my phone rang. It was Justin. "Sorry, I'll get back to you on that." Laney laughed at how in love I was with Justin. I answered the phone and said, "Hey baby what's up?" "Not much girl just called to ask you if we could meet up somewhere because there's something I have to tell you in person." He seemed so upset. I couldn't imagine what he would say to me. Did someone die? Is he breaking up with me? "I love you babe but I gotta go so meet me outside when it starts getting dark." "Ok love you Justin, bye." I guess I looked pretty upset because now it was Laney asking me what was wrong. "Nothing. Let's go to the mall." We both got up and headed to outside. "Bye, mom. Be back later." Laney said to her mom as we walked passed her. We walked and talked. When we got to the mall, the first place we went to was Aeropostalé. That was probably our favorite store. We both didn't seem to enjoy it though. We walked over to claire's and looked around. I laughed when I saw all the Justin Bieber merchandise. Laney asked, "Why don't they have Chaz and Ryan stuff? They're just as good looking." I laughed and we kept walking. Laney decided to get a new pair of earrings. I bought a Justin Bieber necklace to give to him as a joke. Laney laughed when she saw what I was buying. We walked and saw Austin with Natalia. Besides stealing Austin from Laney she was a pretty nice girl. So Laney walked over there and said hi to Natalia. She looked awkward seeing us there. But she said hi back and started talking to Laney. I laughed at Austin. He looked pretty stupid there seeing the two girls he likes talking to each other and not fighting. He glared at me which only made me laugh even more. Eventually, he got tired of standing there watching them talk. So he started pulling Natalia away. She said bye to Laney and I and left with Austin. Laney was smiling and saying if she's happy with that jerk-face than I am too. She smiled at me and I knew she was ok. We left the mall and walked around town. I texted Caitlin and asked if we could come over. She said, "ya come on over :)" I asked Laney if she wanted to hang out at Caitlins house for a while. "Caitlin. As in Caitlin Beadles? Umm YES!" I laughed and we walked over to her house. When we got there I knocked on the door. Caitlin answered and smiled at us. "Hi Ali! Who is this?" she asked. "This is my best friend Laney." I told her. "Nice to meet you Laney." she smiled at us and invited us in. We walked in and opened our mouths in amazement. "You're house is amazing." I said to her. "Thanks." Caitlin said. We sat on the couch and watched some t.v. Laney and Caitlin were totally hitting it off. I could tell they were going to be great friends. It started getting late so Laney and I said bye and walked home. When I got to my house I sat on the couch and waited for Justin. It started getting dark so I waited for him outside. He finally got there and said, "Grab a sweater. You're going to need it." he smiled at me and I ran inside. I came out with a sweater and hopped in the car. "How are you babe?" he asked me then kissed my lips. "Great. You?" He laughed nervously and said, "Good." I don't know why he was being so quiet. I was starting to feel weird. He was so quiet it was making me nervous. I looked out the window. I saw Justin look at me out of the corner of my eye. He reached for my hand. I looked at him and smiled. "We were meant for each other." he said then kissed my cheek. We pulled up to an empty field. He got out and laid a blanket down and sat down. He said, "come here girl." and smiled at me. I walked over and sat down next to him. He held me in his arms and we talked. "So what was it you were going to tell me?" I asked him. "Well...I have to leave." he said. "What do you mean 'leave'?" I asked him. "Like, leave. To Japan. For two months." I felt tears in my eyes. They were coming out. I sobbed into his chest. "Hey, hey. Please don't cry." he said and wiped my tears away. "I know it's a long time but there's even worse news." he looked down and I could see him starting to cry too. I held him tighter and asked, "what is it?" he looked at me and said, "after Japan, it's not like I can come right back. I'm on tour so next is Paris." he looked at me sadly and held me tight. I cried even harder. "There is some good news though." he looked at me and smiled. "I can't live without my girl so I asked Scooter if you could come on tour with me. And...he said yes." I smiled and stopped crying. "You are so sweet. I don't know how I could live without you." I told him. I'm sure my mom would say yes. We were happy and smiling. We laid next to each other looking up at the stars. He reached for my hand and kissed my cheek. I laid my head on his chest. He smiled and said, "I love you shawty." We stayed like that for about an hour. Then it started to get late. We got in the car and he asked me, "your friend Laney and us should hang out sometime." I smiled and said, "I'm sure she'd love that. When?" "How about tomorrow? Chaz and Ryan will be there too." I texted Laney and she said yes. I told Justin, "She said she'll come."We smiled at each other and talked the rest of the way. We got to my house and surprisingly Justin followed me into the house. I asked him, "What are you doing?" He smiled and said, "please go get your parents." I had no idea what he was doing but I went upstairs and got them. We all came downstairs and Justin said, "good evening C.C. And Mr. Zavala. My parents smiled at Justin asked him why he was here. "Well, I wanted to properly ask if you're daughter could come on tour with me." he said. "You are such a gentleman" my mom gushed. My dad was sort of a grump but said, "well you seem worthy. Just keep my angel safe." "I will sir, thank you." Justin kissed me on the cheek, said bye to my parents, and left. "Well isn't he just darling?" my mom said. "I guess he's better than some other hooligans strutting around." my dad said. My mom and I laughed and he stormed upstairs. My mom and I both knew that was his way of acceptance. I called Laney and told her to ask her mom if she could spend the night. She didn't even answer just showed up 10 minutes later. It cracked me up that we were so close that she practically could just walk into my house and stay for a week and it was normal. We had so much to talk about. I told her everything about the date. I also said, "oh, and I forgot to mention Chaz and Ryan are going to be there." she screamed and said, "are you serious?" I laughed when my dad said, "pipe down!" she was crying tears of joy. I knew she had a thing for Chaz since she first saw him. We were laughing and being excited and we finally fell asleep on the floor of the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: Five  
>Double Date Plus One<p>

I went to Laney's house and she came out in jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you wearing?" I asked her. "What?" Laney said. "Change! Were going to see Chaz and Ryan! Dress to impress!" "But I have to look casual!" Laney said. "No! Look nice!" I told her. "Fine!" Laney said. "But why are you wearing casual clothes?" "Because Justin loves me for who I am. Not my clothes." I said to her. ""I really hope I get with Chaz." Laney whined. "Trust me, he's single, he'll like you." I told her. "You really think so?" She asked me. "Of course." I said. She smiled at me and we waited at my house for Justin.

He came with Chaz and Ryan as planned. The minute the boys got out of the car and Chaz saw Laney, it was like love at first sight.

I smiled when he introduced himself to Laney. "Yeah, I know who you are." Laney said kind of starstruck. She said, "Hi, I'm Laney." "That's a really pretty name." Chaz said. They smiled at each other and got in the car. Justin laughed at that episode and ran and hugged me. He lifted me up and twirled me around. Then he kissed my lips. I would assume Laney would see us and smile at how in love we were but she was way to caught up with Chaz. "I feel bad for Ryan. He doesn't have "Somebody To Love." I said to Justin. He laughed and said, "He has a girlfriend." "Oh. But still Chaz and Laney seem to like each other and, you know we like each other." "No no no. We LOVE each other." He said to me and smiled. He kept carrying me until my mom came out.

"Oh, sorry C.C. I didn't mean to..." "it's ok." my mom laughed. "You two are in love and are meant. For each other." He smiled and said ok. He picked me back up and carried me to the car. The whole time I was giggling and staring at his beautiful face. It was like an angel. How could he pick me out of the millions of other girls. Much PRETTIER girls. Much SKINNIER girls. Just then he said the words I really needed to hear at that moment. "I Love you Ali." I smiled and said "I love you too Justin." he leaned down and kissed me. He was so romantic. I couldn't wait to hang with him and his buddies. It made me feel good that he didn't feel weird having me around his friends.

We got in the car and I turned around to see Laney and Chaz totally laughing and having a great time. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled at me. I laughed and said, "I think everyone is gonna have a good time." Justin decided not to drive this time and let Ryan drive. I asked him, "Why aren't you driving?" He said, "So I can sit with you silly." he smiled at me and we both got in the back. I really did feel sorry for Ryan. "Why didn't you bring our girlfriend with us?" I asked Ryan. He said, "She had a party to go to." "Oh. She should definatley come next time." I told him. He smiled and said, "Yeah. Maybe." he started up the car and Justin held my hand and we started talking.

"You look really beautiful today." Justin said to me. "Thank you." I said back. "I take that back. You look beautiful every day." he said. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, you are so full of surprises. And I still don't even know where we're going." I said. "I'll tell you if you kiss me." Justin said. "I'd kiss you anyway." I said.

He laughed and I kissed his lips. He stroked his soft lips across my cheek. He never stopped holding my face in his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him smirk. He must've liked that. I kept touching his hair. He touched his lips to mine one last time and said, "I'll tell you now." I laughed and said, "Please do." "We are going to a movie." I smiled and said, "What movie?" Ryan said from the driver seat, "Insideous." "Isn't that supposed to be a scary move?" Laney asked. "Yeah. But if you get scared I'll hold you." Chaz said. It was so sweet she smiled and looked thoughtful. I saw Chaz slowly reach for Laney's hand.

I hunched over the seat and said to Chaz, "Listen buddy. You seem like a really sweet guy, but if you re-break my best friends heart I will kick your butt. Got it?" He looked at me nervously and nodded his head. "She ain't kidding, bro." Justin added. Laney laughed and said, "I won't let it get that far." "What do you mean?" Chaz asked. She said, "I'm not ready for another serious relationship and more heartbreaks." "Look, I don't know what happened before me. But I will never hurt you. You are the one I want to be with. I know we've barely known each other for like 20 minutes, but I love you girl." Laney smiled and kissed his cheek. Justin took my hand an kissed my cheek too. "Love you." he whispered in my ear.

We got to the movies and all headed in. The boys put dark, baggy hoodies on and headed toward the back. Laney and I followed. We got into a theatre while Ryan ran out to pay. By the time he came back the previews had already started. Justin sat with me and Laney and Chaz sat together. Ryan sat on the other side of Laney and handed us all candy. I could feel Justin's hand creeping towards mine. I chuckled and said, "waiting for an engraved invitation or something?" he smiled and kissed my lips. "Hey hey, none of that the movie hasn't even started." Ryan said. Justin and I both stuck our tounges out at him like five year olds and kept kissing.

I'm pretty sure nobody was even watching the movie except Ryan. He seemed to be really into it. I looked over and saw Laney and Chaz making out. "Looks like a good idea." Justin said. He smiled and held my face. He pressed his soft lips against mine. I couldn't think straight. He was so sweet I just couldn't think about being with anybody else. The movie was about to end and Justin and I were still kissing.

After a while people started leaving. We waited until we were almost the last people then we snuck out. We all got in the car and started driving home. First we dropped Laney off. Her and Chaz quickly exchanged numbers. Then we took Chaz and Ryan home. They were both spending the night at Christian's house. The Justin drove me home and followed me inside. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bags. This was the day I was leaving with Justin for his tour. He took my bags and packed them in his car. Then we both went into the living room to say good-bye. My mom was crying and my dad wad pretty shaken up too. "My baby is leaving for five months." She sobbed and hugged me. I went and hugged my dad and said, "I love you" in his ear. He nodded and said it back. Then Justin and I left and loaded up in his car. We drove to the hotel in silence. It was so quiet he was smiling an not saying a word. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him. He said well in the past month I have met the most beautiful girl in the world. Convinced her parents to let her go on tour with me. And kissed the most wonderful lips." I laughed and held his hand. He grabbed me bags and headed upstairs. I followed. He set them in a beautiful master bedroom. "This is my room?" I asked. He smiled and said, "only the finest for my princess." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He started to leave and said, "Get ready for bed. I'll be back girl." I smiled at him and he left and closed the door behind him. I put my pajamas on and grabbed my toothbrush. I walked to the other side of the room and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was HUGE. The shower looked like you could have a party an the tub looked like you could swim in it. I laughed and headed to the sink. I brushed my teeth and looked up in the mirror. I frowned at my reflection. I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I washed my face and dried off. I kept staring at myself. I can't even think why Justin would want someone like me. I wasn't doubting his love I was just amazed at how lucky I was. Just then I felt a pair of warm arms hug me from behind. "You're beautiful." Justin said to me. "Just think, in 10 year we'll be married, have kids, and be so happy." "I already am happy." I said then kissed his lips. He picked me up and swung me around. Then he carried me to my bed. "Love you babe." he said then kissed my forehead and lips. He wrapped the blanket around me and said "Goodnight girl." He walked out and headed to his room.

I stared at the ceiling until my eyes adjusted to the dark. I was thinking. A lot. About me. About Justin. About our future. So many things I shouldn't even be worried about. I just couldn't sleep. I wanted Justin to hold me and cuddle with him. I laughed and got up. I started walking down the hall towards Justin's room. I knocked quietly and went in. He was in bed tweeting on his iPhone. He smiled and said, "come here babe." I went over and got under the covers with him. He got closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. He put his phone away and turned off the light. "Goodnight baby." I said to him and laid my head on his chest. "Love you girl." he said. He stroked my hair and sang "Never Let You Go" very softly to me. I couldn't help but smile. I started to doze off as the song came to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
>Japan!<p>

I woke up the next morning next to Justin. He had his arm around my waist, still asleep. I turned to lay on my stomach and started softly kissing his bare chest. I could see him smile as he slowly started to wake up. He took my hand and put it on his chest. "You make my heart beat girl." I laughed and we laid like that for a while.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Justin said. Scooter walked in and saw us laying together. He laughed and said, "Someone's getting a little comfortable." I felt my cheeks get hot as my face went red. "I'm just kidding Ali. I hate to break up whatever is going on but we gotta go." "Kay we'll be out in a while." Justin said. Scooter left and Justin turned to look at me. "Are you excited for Japan?" He asked me. "Of course!" I said. He laughed and said, "Good." I got up, gave Justin a kiss, then left to go take a shower. I took a quick shower and got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. I decided not to wear make-up today. About five minutes later Justin came in and sat down on the bed that I didn't even sleep in. He looked around the room and asked me, "Are you going to miss California?" I nodded and sat down next to him. "I love you so much girl." he said. Before I could reply he kissed my lips and picked me up. He ran around the hotel like a monkey. I laughed uncontrollably. He ran out the back door to the car waiting for us. He set me down on a seat and said, "be right back." He ran upstairs and came back with my bags. He put them in the back and sat in the seat next to me. "We all set?" Scooter asked. "Yup." Justin said. Scooter started the car and we drove to the airport.

Half an hour later we arrived at LAX. "Alright, we're here." Scooter said. "Don't worry about hiding we have Kenny meeting us in the front to escort you." Scooter said to me. I smiled and said, "Ok thanks." We walked up to the doors and Kenny was waiting there as planned. He opened the door for us and led us toward the ticket counter. Scooter paid for all four of us and we got on a private plane. We were going straight to Japan, no stops. That kind of made me nervous because I didn't really enjoy flying. Justin saw me looking nervous and squeezed my hand. He said, "It's okay babe." I smiled at him as Kenny led us onto the plane. For only four people being on this plane it was pretty big. There was a back room and a mini fridge and a nice bathroom and everything. The back room ended up being split into three rooms separated with doors. It was way bigger than you'd think. Justin explained to me that one room was for Kenny. One for Scooter. And the last one for the both of us. It had a double bed. I asked him, "is it necessary to have all this? It's only a three day flight." "For my princess yes, it is necessary." he said. I laughed and kissed his cheek. We sat down on the couch that was in the main area. I sat cross legged as Justin held me and played with my hair. Scooter and Kenny sat on the couch across from us and just smiled at how in love we were.

After a while Justin asked me, "you hungry babe?" I nodded and he got up to the fridge. He pulled out some wrapped sandwiches. He asked me what kind I wanted. I said, "Ham please." he smiled and handed me a sandwich. He tossed sandwiches at Scooter and Kenny and sat down with his own. He and I ate in silence as he got up for sodas. He handed me a grape and a strawberry for himself. I laughed and he asked, "What?" I looked up and said, "How'd you know grape was my favorite?" he laughed and said, "I do my research." I laughed at how silly he was. I started to get drowsy after a while. I stood up and grabbed Justin's hand. I started to pull him towards our room. He looked pretty tired too. I went into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. He changed too but all he had to do was take his pants off and put a white t-shirt on. He happily did that in front of me. When he was taking his pant off he made it like a strip show and twirled his shirt around his head. I laughed an threw a pillow at him. He laughed too and finished getting dressed. He laid down next to me. He turned the lamp light off and I cuddled up close to him. We were facing the same direction so he put his arms around my waist. He slowly started kissing my neck and I said, "Love you Justin." I felt him smile against my neck as he said, "I love you too."

TWO DAYS LATER...

We finally landed in Japan and started to get off. Kenny leaded us toward the back of the airport. When we got outside Justin's tour bus was there. Pattie and Mama Jan were already on the bus. Pattie gushed and said, "so this is her. It's nice to officially meet you. I've heard so many nice things about you. Justin just won't shut up about you." Mama Jan laughed and said, "Yeah if he doesn't shut up he's going to break another vocal chord." We all laughed and Justin said, "Well, it's true. You're always on my mind girl." Pattie sat me down on the couch and we started talking. "Honey, I'm sorry I was a little rude the day at Justin's concert. I thought you were just a fan and Justin stopped a whole concert for you so I was a little anxious because there were so many upset fans." I smiled and said, "it's okay." she smiled back an hugged me. Mama Jan told Justin and I, "You two must my exhausted from the plane ride why don't you go to Justin's room and take a rest. We'll see you in the morning." Pattie and Kenny murmured in agreement. "Ok, goodnight everyone." I said. Then Justin led me into the back towards his room. It was covered in posters of the 'Toronto Maple Leafs'. I laughed and looked around his room. He smiled and we got into his bed.

I had trouble sleeping and apparently Justin did too. Because he asked me, "Babe you still awake?" I said, "Yeah, why?" he said, "I can't sleep." "Neither can I." I replied. "Will you sing to me?" I asked him. "Of course babe." he said. He started singing 'One Less Lonely Girl'. I slowly started falling asleep as the song seemed to get slower and the words started to make no sense. Right before I was at the verge af slumber I felt a kiss on my forehead and that's the last thing I remember.

The next morning I felt a warm hand tracing my face and leading down towards my arms and back up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Justin smiling. He kissed my cheek and said, "morning Ali." I smiled as he stared into my eyes. Just then my stomach rumbled. "Let's get you something to eat." he said. He started to get up and I looked down and said to my stomach, "Thanks for ruining the moment." He laughed and led me to the kitchen. Pattie was making pancakes. "Thanks mom." Justin said as he took some and put them on a plate. We sat down at the table as Justin brought some syrup. We ate in slilence for a while. When we were done. I took the plates to the sink. "Thanks Pattie, they were really good." She smiled and said, "Glad you like them honey." I smiled back. I helped her clean up the kitchen. I started to do the dishes. They were the last thing that needed to be done and I offered to do them. "You are a saint! If only you could Justin to do that kind of stuff. I swear that boy is so lazy." she said quietly. "Heard that." Justin said. We laughed and she left to go watch some tv. After a while I was almost done with the dishes I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. We stayed like that until I was done then he turned me around and we kissed for a while. We were so into it that we didn't notice everyone come and watch. I opened my eyes and stopped. "What's wrong babe?" Justin asked. He turned around and laughed. I was so embarrassed. Everyone laughed and said we were hoping that would happen. Mama Jan said, "don't be embarrassed we accept you and Justin's love for each other." I smiled and we walked out to sit down on the couch. I sat on his lap as the driver drove us to the first venue on Justin's tour in Japan. I looked out the window the whole time. It was so beautiful in Japan. "it's beautiful here huh?" Justin asked me. "Yeah." I said in awe. He pulled my face towards his and kissed me. Then he said, "Not as beautiful as you." he kissed me again and I giggled. "I love your laugh." he said. That made me giggle even more.

We arrived at the stadium and got out. We all went to the back dressing room and waited as Justin got dressed and ready for tonight's performance. Mama Jan and him did some vocal exercises in the other room. I understood why I couldn't be in there. It would throw Justin off track. After they were down he came out. Scooter handed his some sweet sugared candies. "You're all the sugar I need." Justin said to me in a pervy voice. I threw an empty water bottle at him and said, "that was cheeesy." He laughed and said, "hey, careful with the bottles I have bad experiences with them." he laughed jokingly as I threw another one at him. Then he said, "Oww I don't know why she just threw that at me." he chuckled as I pulled him onto the couch. I sat on his lap and we kissed for a little bit.

"Okay show-time." Scooter said. We all went out to the under-stage. Everyone was there. Kenny, Scooter, Allison, Mama Jan, Pattie, Jeremy, Ryan Good and the rest of his team. Scooter said a prayer as we all held hands. I had watched 'Never Say Never' so much that I was familiar with this ritual. I smiled to myself at that thought. Justin was making an entrance this time so I followed him to the under-stage part where he rises up to the stage. "You ready?" I asked him. "Yeah. Because you're here." he laughed. I kissed him on the lips as the countdown started. He slowly started rising up and up. I quickly ran out to the part where I could see him. He couldn't see me but I could see him. I watched contently as he sang his heart out and did what he loves to do. "Amazing isn't it?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Jeremy standing there with tears forming in his eyes. I said, "Yeah. It is. It's very nice to meet you sir." I said to him. He smiled and said, "nice to meet you too. Word travels fast." he laughed. "Is my son treating you nicely?" he asked suddenly. I blushed and said, "Of course sir." he laughed and said, "Good. I would've had to kick his butt." I laughed and we watched Justin finish up his song. Then 'One Less Lonely Girl' started to come on. Kenny came over and grabbed my arm. "Come on." he said. I looked around nervously as I saw his crew smiling at me. I knew what was happening when he started to lead me onto the stage. I walked over to the stool and sat down. Justin started singing to me and handed me some roses. He stood closer to me than he normally would. When the song ended he stood me up and twirled me around. "This is my girl everyone." he said into the mic. He smiled and kissed my lips. I saw some girls in the front row crying. I felt so bad because I remembered when that was me in the front row watching him sing to a girl that wasn't me. But then I realized I am different than the other 'One Less Lonely Girls', because I was the one he actually loved. I smiled as the dancers led me off stage. When I got under the stage everyone clapped and hugged me. "Did he plan this?" I asked. They laughed and said yes. I was so happy and excited and so many other feelings I can't describe. But one thing for sure I was TIRED. Like ridiculously tired. I told Pattie and she said, "Should I drive you to the hotel?" "Yes please." I said. She led me outside to her car and drove me to the hotel. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked me. "I feel sick." I told her. "We'll take you to a doctor in the morning." she said. "In the meantime, try and get some rest." she led me up to me and Justin's room. I laid down on the bed and she kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams honey." she said to me. Then I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
>Cure The Fever Dr. Bieber<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I was all sweaty and my legs ached. Justin wasn't with me and that just made it worse. I laid there for a few minutes and stared at the ceiling. Just then Pattie walked in. "How are you feeling, Hun?" She asked me. "Horrible." I replied. "We should get you to a doctor." she said with sympathy. "Where's Justin." I immediately asked. "Can't be away from him can you?" she laughed. "He said he had some studio time booked with the Rascal Flatts." "Oh, do you know when he'll be back?" I asked. "I really don't know sweetie." She told me. "Well let's get you ready." "Ok." I said. I slowly got up and got dressed. I was really hot for some reason but it was freezing outside. I decided to just wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out and Pattie was waiting for me. "You ready Honey?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said. She led me to her car out back. We both got in and she started it up.

"Allergic to any medication?" "Not that I know of." I said. "Well let's take a look at your tonsils. Say Ahh." "Ahh. *cough* *gag*." I choked and gagged as he stuck a wooden stick down my throat. "Looks very red and swollen. Have you been out in the cold lately?" "Not really, I don't think so." I said. "Well no need to run tests because I'm certain that you have strep throat." Pattie looked at me worriedly. "You"ll be fine let me just prescribe some medicine and make sure you drink plenty of water." "We'll make sure that she does." Pattie said smiling. "Alrighty, have a nice day." The doctor said smiling. We left to the car and before Pattie started the car she looked at me and asked, "what's wrong?" "I miss Justin." I said. She laughed and said, "he should be at the hotel now." She saw my eyes light up and smiled. She started the car and we headed toward the hotel.

"Hey how's my 'Favorite Girl'?" Justin asked me. I blushed and ran into his arms. He hugged me and kissed my neck. I giggled and wrapped my legs around him as he picked me up. "I missed you." I said into Justin's shoulder. "Awwh. I missed you too girl." he said smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. "Be back later Mom." Justin said to his mom as we passed her room. "Where are we going?" I asked Justin. "We are going to get an ice-cream. I thought it would help your sore throat." "Awwh you heard?" I asked him. "Of course. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with my baby." "Did you even come at all last night? Because I woke up and you weren't there." Justin looked at me kind of nervously and said, "Well, umm I spent the night at Usher's so he could give me a ride to the studio." "Oh." I said. He held my hand and we walked. "I also gotta be somewhere tonight so I won't be here. I'm sorry to leave you all alone." "It's okay." I lied. I was really disappointed. I hid my disappointment pretty well because we didn't talk about it at all until we got to the ice-cream shop.

When we got there Justin's phone rang. It must've been important because he answered it right away, gave me some money and told me to order something. Then he just went into the bathroom. I ordered a strawberry bowl with chocolate syrup. When they handed it to me I sat at a table and waited for Justin. He was taking a really long time. I wonder what was going on. I barely ate the ice-cream. It didn't seem to taste very good. Something was up and I wanted to know what it was. I let the ice-cream melt in front of me. I got up and threw it away. I waited another 10 minutes. Then he finally came out. I got up and led him out of the shop. I put my arm around his waist hoping he would put his arm around mine but all he did was pull out his phone and text the whole time. "Hey, I really gotta go." he said. "You're not gonna walk me to the hotel?" I asked. "Nah, sorry I gotta meet Christian at the audition." He didn't even say bye. He just left. I walked home kind of glum. I understood that he was busy but he was acting REALLY weird. I decided to visit the hotel Caitlin was staying in. She was always a big ball of energy.

"Hey come in." said with a smile. I walked upstairs to Caitlin's room and went in. She was was really awkward when I walked in. Why was everyone being so weird? She quickly texted someone and smiled at me and told me to sit down. "How have you been Ali?" "Fine." I laughed. A couple minutes later I got a text from Justin telling me that the audition got cancelled and he wanted for me to hang with him. I texted back that I was busy and turned my phone off. I wanted to focus on having a good time with Caitlin. She suggested we go downstairs and play videogames. They basically moved into this hotel. I laughed at that thought. Surprisingly Christian was already in the game room playing the Xbox. "Didn't you have an audition?" I asked him. "Uhmm no." he laughed. Caitlin looked nervous and said, "Let's walk around outside instead." She led me outside and I couldn't keep my mind off of what Christian said. Maybe Justin was talking about a different Christian. I highly doubt it but it is very possible. I tried to focus on the sky but my thoughts were clouding up my mind. I started to not feel so good again so I said bye to Caitlin and started walking to our hotel.

I walked into my room and laid down on the bed. I was almost asleep when Justin walked in with some pills and a glass of water. "Here you go babe." I sat up and took the medicine then laid back down. He laid down next to me and tried to cuddle with me but I just turned the other way. "What's wrong babe?" he asked me. "I'm just...tired." I lied. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. I was shocked. Why was he so quick to ask? "I don't care." I said with a tone that even surprised me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep.

A couple of hours later I woke up sweating. I could feel Justin stroking my hair. Without any warning I got up and walked out of the room. I wanted to hang with Pattie. I walked in her room and she was painting her nails. I sat down and she offered to paint mine. "You okay Hun?" I smiled weakly and said, "Just a little queasy is all." I was glad Pattie was still awake this late at night. She was the only one not being weird lately. Justin walked in and asked, "Babe why'd you leave?" I didn't answer just kept talking to Pattie and pretended not to hear him. He sat down next to me and with a lot of sympathy wanting to know what was wrong. By then, Pattie had finished and Justin REALLY wanted to talk. So he picked me up and started walking out. I smiled at him glad he was being his normal self again. When we got to our room we started talking. "So what's really going on Ali?" he asked. "That's what I'd like to know." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well you're being really weird lately." I said. "I didn't notice. I'm sorry if I made you upset. You know I would never want to hurt my girl." he said smiling. I smiled too and sat on his lap. Everything was okay now and I was glad. I turned my head around so him and I could kiss. After a while I guess I must've fallen asleep because I felt Justin pick me up and set me in bed then leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
>Cheater, Cheater. Pumpkin Eater<p>

I knew Justin was gone. He told me the day before. I got up and threw some clothes on and went into the kitchen. It was pretty early and everyone was still asleep. I made myself some cereal and texted Laney. I missed that girl! She told me she was with Chaz and couldn't text. I laughed and said I'd text her later. I was so happy for her. I finished up my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. I wandered into the living room and popped in Never Say Never. The whole time I was thinking about our anniversary and what he was planning. That boy was always thinking up something. I pulled out the Justin Bieber necklace I bought at Claire's a while ago. I smiled at one of the presents I was going to give him. I went back to my room and pulled out a box out of my suitcase. The real present was in there. I opened it to make sure everything was perfect. It was a scrapbook of the many pictures we took together so far on his tour. There was also a poem I wrote for him. The scrapbook had tons of hearts and the word 'love' all over. I smiled and put it back in the box. I wrapped up the other present and stuck it with the other one. I got up and headed toward Pattie's room. I figured she was still sleeping so I stuck a note on her door saying I'd be out in town. I quickly went back to my room. Again. And put make-up on. I wanted to be especially pretty today. Then I headed out the door. I decided to go to the park and walk around. I was feeling restless.

When I got there, I saw a happy couple making out on a bench. I smiled and thought about how happy Justin and I are, too. But something looked strangely familiar about the two of them. I looked closer and realized that it was Justin and Caitlin. I was so shocked and frozen. I was shaking. My heart shattered into a million pieces right there on the spot. I was so at a loss for words that I decided not to say anything there. I couldn't even think straight. I just ran. Ran until I couldn't breathe. Then I stopped for a second and kept running. I didn't know where I was going and I was getting tired. Before I could get lost I just fell to the ground and cried. I cried so much that random people started stopping and asking if I was okay I didn't even look up I just kept crying. Why was I being so stupid? I didn't deserve to cry over what HE did. I got up and everyone was staring at me. I just put my hood up and walked back to the hotel.

My mascara was running and I didn't want anyone to see so I quickly ran to the bathroom and wiped it off. I was still so upset. This was my first heartbreak and I never thought it would be Justin freaking Bieber that caused it. Before I could start crying again I went to my room and sat on the bed. I looked out the window and rested my chin in my hands. The sun was out and it was beautiful. That's te exact reason I went to the park in the first place. Biggest mistake of my life. At least I knew why he was acting so weird. I thought of all the happy times we had together. This was normal. But only this time I wasn't smiling at the memories. I thought of how he held me and played with my hair. How he kissed and gazed into my eyes. I would miss that. A lot. I was just glad that it was now and not a couple years down the road. It had only been a month but I really thought we were in love. I guess I was wrong. I went back to the living room and took the movie out. I broke it in half and put in the box with the presents I was suppose to give him. I didn't care anymore the tears were going to come out. I shut and locked the door and knelt back down. I opened the scrapbook and let my tears ruin some of the pictures. I ripped the rest up and threw them in the box. I picked the necklace up delicately and put it on. I went to the bathroom and stared at myself. I remembered the last time I was in the position Justin's arms around me. Then I ripped the necklace off in anger and shattered it on the floor and picked up the pieces. That's exactly how my heart felt. Only there was no one picking it up. I threw them in the box and took out a pair of scissors I used to cut out all the hearts for the scrapbook. I looked at my reflection in the closet mirror and started cutting my hair. I cut it pretty short. I let the pieces of hair fall onto the floor. I stood there and looked at how horrible my hair looked. If Justin liked to play with my long hair than the hair is gone. I would get it fixed later I had a lot of things to think about. I swept up the hair and put it in the box as well. Let him play with THAT hair I thought sarcastically. I think I was pretty much done torturing myself. So I threw my hair into a ponytail and closed the box. Then I texted Scooter.

He came immidiatley to my room. "What the hell is wrong?" "I want to go home." I said blankly. "I meant to your hair! Why did you cut it?" "I don't know but I really want to go home." "Okay. Let me get a jet ready for you." he said. He walked out and made a call. He came back in and said, "the plane should be ready at about the same time Justin should be home." "Perfect." I said. I walked and gave him a hug. He was absolutely confused but I guessed he decided not to ask any more questions so I didn't get more upset. He walked out and went to make another phone call. I sat on the bed staring off into space for a long time. I checked the time it was about 4:00 p.m. Justin should be here any minute. But then again, he's lied about OTHER things.

"Hey babe. What's up?" he asked. He walked over to me and tried to kiss me. I put my hand on his face and pushed away. "No no no. YOU tell ME what's UP." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't even play stupid with me. I wasn't born yesterday." "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." he said. "I don't want my girl to be upset." he tried holding me but I shrugged him off. "Exactly how many 'Girls' have you said that to today?" I asked him. That did it he was on the same page. "I'm really sorry Ali. You know I love you." I rolled my eyes and said, "Me? Or CAITLIN?" He looked down and didn't say a word. "So that's why you invited the Beadles. Just so you could see Caitlin behind my back! What have I ever done that was SO wrong to deserve this?" Silence. "Right. NOTHING. I don't deserve this." "I didn't have to choose you! I could've chose a million of other girls who would appreciate me !" he said. "You know Justin, it's funny because I DID appreciate you. I really did. But I can't think of anyone who would appreciate THIS." I said motioning to him. "And besides, what are you trying to say? That you would rather be with one of those millions of girls who ADORE you as much as I did.?" "No." he said quietly. "I love you. I really do." he said glumly. "Riiiight. First cheating now lying?" "It's not a lie. I really do love you." "Then why the HELL did I see you tying your tounge in a knot with Caitlin?" "She persuaded me and I still had mixed feelings after she told me things she hadn't when we broke up." "So...you would give up on me that easily? I guess I really CAN trust you." I said sarcastically. "I deserve to know...how long have you been with Caitlin since you met me?" I asked. "Since the beach. After I dropped you off at your house and we had our first dance she texted me. She asked me to come to her house. Said we needed to talk. So we did and the we made out and..." he started crying. "I don't need the sob story. I know what I wanted to know and that's the end of it. No more." I let my hair down and he opened his mouth in shock. "Babe, what happened to your hair?" "I am NOT your babe. I never was aparently. You never loved me." More silence. I tied my hair back up and grabbed the box I tossed it on the bed next to him. "Happy anniversary. Jerk. "I NEVER want to see your face again." I said. Then I walked out and Scooter was there. "Wow. I had no idea." I smiled and said, "It's all good. Said what I needed to." Then Justin ran out and said, "where are you going?" "Back to California." I said without turning around. "Please. Don't leave me." I turned around and said, "Me me me. It's always about you isn't it?" I turned back around and kept walking. I felt his hand grab mine. I shook it off angrily. "Please." he pleaded. "No. You tore my world to pieces and now there's nothing left." Scooter and I got in and he drove me to the airport.

"Bye Ali." Scooter said. "Bye." I said and hugged him. "Listen, I've heard you sing and you are really good. Please consider flying out or meeting in L.A. sometime." "Okay." I said and smiled. I got on the plane and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
>Who Let The Jerk Out?<p>

I fell asleep on the plane. About a day had passed and I was wondering if I should be regretting this decision. No. Why should I? He deserves to go through the pain. Not me. I seriously needed to stop thinking about this. But I couldn't. Him and I are meant to be. Actually, WERE meant to be. Would he come back on his knees? Or stay with Caitlin? I was way to worried. I checked my phone. No texts from him. Obviously he didn't care. Whatever. It's his loss. But...mine too. No. I'm done with this drama. I'm going to forget about him. This relationship never happened. Never existed. I fell back asleep.

ONE AND A HALF DAYS LATER...

The jet rolled to a stop as I started to get up. I stretched and grabbed my bags. I got off and headed to the chauffer area. There was a man with a sign that said 'Ali Zavala' I walked in his direction as he took my bags and greeted me. I smiled as he led me to the limo. I got in the door he opened for me. He put my stuff in the back and got in the front. "Where to Ms. Zavala?" he asked. I told him my adress and he started driving.

About a half hour later he stopped in front of my house. I thanked him as he grabbed my bags and walked up the front porch steps. He set them next to me and went back to the car. He left and I opened the door. When I got inside everyone was surprised. "Why home so early?" my mom asked. That was it. I couldn't lie to my family. I could get lied to me but I couldn't lie to anyone. "Well, Justin cheated on me and I don't want to be there anymore." "Oh honey." my mom said as she came running to my side. I cried right there in her arms. She stroked my hair and called my dad. He saw me crying and asked if Justin is the one who did this to me. I nodded and I could see him get angry. "No one hurts my princess!" He carried me upstairs and lay me on my bed. He told me to get some rest and we would talk tomorrow. I didn't want to be alone though. So I texted Laney. She showed up 10 minutes later and was by my side in an instant. I was hysterical. I couldn't even breathe. She hugged me and told me everything was alright. We talked. A lot. With each word and tear I felt myself grow more and more tired. Then we finally fell asleep.

I woke up to Laney shaking me and whispering my name. "Ali. Ali. Justin is outside your window!" she kept saying. I sat up groggily and said, "what are you talking about?" she told me again what she had said earlier. "Well. What are you going to do?" she asked. I shrugged and looked out the window. Sure enough, the devil himself was there. I looked like crap and still hadn't fixed my hair. I didn't care I just walked outside. I stood there in my pajamas as I saw the tears in his eyes start to form. "What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily. "I don't want to do this here. Can we talk somewhere?" he said. "Look, idiot. I really don't give a crap about what you have to say. I really don't. Do you really think you can be a huge jerk and then come back expecting it to be all okay? Come on Justin, we're not in the second grade." He looked down. "Ali, I want to do WHATEVER to make it up to you." "There's nothing you can do." I said. He looked up and said. "I know I hurt you but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." "What. Did you tell Caitlin the same thing before you left?" "Look, the truth is Caitlin made me be with her." he said. "Right. Make Caitlin sound like the bad guy." I said. "It's true. She said if I didn't date her than she would tell the paps a whole bunch of insane rumors about me." he said. "Are you kidding me? Justin, you are more worried about your precious image than me being happy? Wow you are the most selfish little brat. Ever." I spat in his face. He looked so sad. I didn't feel bad. "Ali, that's not it at all. She said she would hurt you too. Bad. I didn't want that to happen. I'm so sorry Ali. She said if I told you she would hurt you even worse. I tried to keep it secret. I know I shouldn't have but I was so protective of you." His face was so sincere I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Next thing I knew he was reaching out for my hand. I swung it away from him. He got on his knees and said, "Ali, you're the one I want to be with. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're my girl. I want to have a happy life with you. Have little Bieber babies and be married to. I love you." "The only way you can prove this is if you can get Caitlin to say it. To my face." Justin went to the car he drove here and opened the door. Caitlin got out and stepped out. "Ali, I'm so sorry I would never hurt you. It was all a lie to just get Justin to date me. I was just jealous that I couldn't be with him like you. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't want you to find out. I'm really sorry." she started crying. Then Justin said, "I know I have been "Dating" Caitlin since the beach but I've ALWAYS loved you. I promise." I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he was telling the truth. He was so angry with Caitlin he told her to go home. She did and said sorry like a million times before she left. "Justin, I forgive..." His eyes lit up and he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. I pulled away quickly. "Not so fast. You have to apologize to my parents for lying to me and them." "Anything for my girl."

He quickly ran inside my house and my parents were in the living room. He asked politely if he could come in. At first they were upset. But slowly their faces turned from frowns to sympathy. "We had no idea you were just trying to protect out daughter." my dad said gruffly. "I feel so guilty I don't even deserve for you to even be listening to my right now." Justin said. Then he looked at me and said, "Alicia, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I will do anything you want and..." Then I interrupted. I grabbed his hand and gave him a quick kiss. "Anyone who would fly across the world to apologize in person and is in love with me enough to face my parents is totally worth it." I smiled at him and he started crying tears of joy. "Alicia. I love you. So much. I never want to hurt you again." He looked at my parents and said, "Thank you so much for understanding and a second chance. Believe me this will me the only chance I'll ever need." He locked eyes with me and I giggled. I kissed his cheek and said, "Well now that this soap opera is over, I'm tired and am going back to sleep." Everyone laughed. I started heading upstairs and I heard Justin ask, "May I?" motioning to me heading to my room. "Of course." my mom said smiling. My dad said, "This won't happen again? You hear me son?" "Yes. Thank you sir." My dad got up and hugged him. "Alright, go hold my daughter." Justin smiled and followed me to my room. Laney said bye and left to hang with Chaz.

I got in my bed and Justin wrapped a blanket around me. "Love you, princess." "You know what I love about you Justin?" "What babe?" he asked. "Technically, you have never let me go." I smiled at him as he started singing my song and stroking my hair. I felt him pull my waist closer to his body. "Love you girl." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
>I Need...Space<p>

Justin was stroking my hair when I woke up. It was like two in the afternoon. I turned around and looked in his eyes. I still couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. I needed to be alone for a while. He tried kissing me but I pushed him away. "What's wrong baby?" "Go...away." I said. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "W-why?" he stuttered. "I just...need to be alone for a while." I said back. "I understand." he said. He started to get up and leave when I reached for his arm. I turned him around and cuddled into his chest. I sobbed right there with him holding me in his arms. He stroked my hair as he blubbered. "I'm sorry girl, I love you and I never wanted this to happen." "I-I just need y-you but ca-can't be with you n-now." I sobbed. "What do you mean?" Justin asked worriedly. He wiped away my tears and sat me down on my bed. "I love you Justin but you don't understand how bad you tore my heart. And I can't stand you right now. I love you so much. Please, understand you can't be here right now. I need time to heal." He kissed my forehead and got up to leave. "I love you shawty." he said before he left. Then he closed the door and was gone. Probably going back on tour. What have I done? Should I run after him? No. I need this time to heal. I laid back down and sobbed into my pillow. My chest hurt so bad. It was unbearable.

...

Text from Laney: "Hey wanna hang? :)" I smiled and replied, "only if you come here". "okay can I bring Chaz?" "Yeah." texted back.

When she got here she took one look at me and asked, "What happened?" I laughed and said, "I told Justin that I needed time and space." "Looks like it." Chaz said. Laney slugged him and I threw a pillow at him. "What'd I say?" Laney and I laughed and she said, Guys don't know anything!" Chaz apologized and handed me something. It was a camera. I looked through the pictures and they were the pictures Justin and I took on his tour. "Where did you get these?" I asked. "Justin kept them and wanted us to give them to you." Laney said. I didn't even care that Chaz was there I started crying. "That boy is so sweet." I called Justin and when he answered he asked, "You okay Babe?" "Yes I need you. Come back." "I was hoping you would say that." Justin said. "Kay, I'll be there in a few." Then I hung up. "I need to get out." I said. "Should we go see another movie?" Chaz asked. "Sure. What movie?" "Anything you want." Laney said. Then Justin walked in. "Justin!" I ran into his arms as he picked me up and twirled me around. "Let's go see a movie Babe." I said to him. "Kay." He said.

We all got into Justin's car and I tweeted, "Going to a movie with my boy :)". Then Justin's phone beeped. He pulled out his blackberry decked out in Canadian swag. He looked at it and smiled. Then he tweeted back, "Having some fun with my lady(;". He showed me what he tweeted and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You have notifications for my tweets?" "Of course!" He laughed. We pulled into the back and snuck through the back. There didn't seem to be a lot of people but we wanted to be safe. Laney ran around the front to pay and we all settled in to watch 'Limitless'. Laney came back with soda and candy. Of course she brought sour patch kids for Justin but I snatched them from him. He gave me puppy eyes and I kissed his nose. "Oooh that works too." He said being pervy. I laughed and kissed his lips. The movie started and we all watched. Justin holding my hand the whole time.

...

The movie ended and we all got up. We snuck out the back once again. But this time there were paparazzi. Everyone was freaking out and there were hundreds of pictures being taken. "We saw your tweets" "Are you two in love?" "How long have you been dating?" "When did Chaz get a girlfriend?" There were way too many questions being asked at one time. I started getting really nervous. They started sticking cameras and microphones in my face. "Back away from my girlfriend. Yes we're dating and we're in love. Now go away." Justin pushed through the crowd of people and we ran to his car. "We gotta get outta here." Justin said panicked. He sped through the streets and pulled into a hotel. He quickly checked in and we ran upstairs. All of us. He looked out the window and there were masses of paparazzi waiting outside. He pulled the curtains down and turned to me. "They're following us and I don't want them to know where you and Laney live so we're gonna have to say the night here until they leave." Laney and I called our moms and worked it out. "This is crazy." I said. "I know." Justin said. "I'm only freaked out because you're involved and I don't want you to get hurt or violated." "I'm really sorry girls. I didn't want this to happen. But just to be safe you might want to delete your twitter. And if you make a new one DON'T put your city or state in the location." "Okay." Laney and I said. "I can't believe you just told the whole world that we're dating." I said amazed. He smiled and went to the bathroom. He came out with a band-aid and grabbed my arm lightly. "You got hurt girl." He put the band-aid on a scratch that was on my arm from pushing through the crowd. "It's not that bad." I said. "That's not the point. The point is you got hurt and I can't live unless I know that you're going to be alright." He said seriously. I laughed and asked, "You're kidding right?" "Kind of." he said smiling. "But seriously are you alright?" "Maybe...if you kiss me." I said flirty. He started kissing my neck and holding my back. "Get a room." Chaz said sarcastically. "We are in a room. Feel free to leave." Justin said. We all laughed as Laney and Chaz went into the other room. I had a feeling they were thinking the same thing me and Justin were.

Justin and I started making out and I pulled away after a while. I pulled him towards the couch and sat on his lap. We made out some more. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he trailed my bottom lip with soft kisses. I kissed his neck as I felt him smirk against my cheek. He took my hand and kissed it as he looked into my eyes. "I love you." "Love you too." I said. He kissed my shoulders and I said, "Justy?" "Mmm?" He asked. "I'm hungry." He kissed my lips one last time and called for room service. What do you want Ali?" He asked me. "Pizza!" I laughed. He ordered pizza for all of us and a lady came in with our order. We knocked on the door of the other room and brought in their pizza. I sat down on the couch and said, "I think we need to hang out more often. Like all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement. When we all finished I decided to take a shower. I got in and washed my hair. I mindlessly started singing as that's what I love to do. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Can I come in babe?" I heard Justin ask. "Mmhmm." I said. "I heard you singing." he said. I blushed glad he couldn't see. "You're wonderful just thought I'd let you know." "Thanks?" I said. "Just speaking the truth." he said. "Babe can you bring in one of your t-shirts?" I asked. "Sure." He came back and set it on the counter then left. I couldn't believe he thought my singing was good. Was he just saying it? I had no idea.

I got out feeling refreshed. I guess that was the point of showers. I pulled on Justin's shirt over some shorts I had left in his car from the beach. I walked out and Justin was on the bed. "Come here sexy." He said smiling. I cuddled up into his chest as he wrapped a blanket over us. "Tomorrow, we're meeting with Scooter to see if we can work something out. Because a voice like that can't be hidden inside that beautiful body." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We talked for hours until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
>Studio Session With Scooter<p>

"Wakey wakey girl." I heard Justin say. "We gotta go. Paps are gone." I groaned and pressed my hand on his cheek. He put his hand on top of mine. I started to get up and told Justin we needed to take Laney and Chaz home first. They were already up and eating breakfast. "Here, have some babe." "I'm uhh...not hungry." I said. "What's wrong?" Justin asked. "I'm nervous." I told him. "What's there to be nervous about? You have an amazing voice and they're gonna love you." I smiled and decided to make a bowl of cereal.

Then, we all got in the car and headed to Laney's house. Chaz was hanging there for the day. "Bye guys!" Laney said as she got out of the car. We drove to the studio and it was amazing. The whole building was HUGE. I wa honored to be in the same studio the Justin sang in. Island DEF JAM. This was it. My chance to live my dream and make it come true. This is what I had been wishing since I was a little girl and now I'm one step closer. "You ready?" Justin asked as he squeezed my hand. "Kind of..." I laughed nervously. "Don't be nervous." Justin said. He kissed my lips softly and led me into the building. We got on an elevator and the minute the door closed I saw Justin start to panic a little. He was claustrophobic and we should've taken the stairs. I kissed his cheek and held him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and the door opened.

We walked out and walked into a room with a bunch of tech stuff and a recording booth. Scooter was there and introduced me to a bunch of people. I shook their hands and told them how much of an honor it was that they took time to meet me. Scooter must have put in a good word for me because they were really eager to hear me sing. The whole time Justin just sat and smiled. Before I started Justin asked me, "Does this make you happy?" I nodded and he said "I believe in you girl." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I walked into the booth pretty unsure of what to do but I'm sure it wasn't very hard to figure it out. I put the headphones on and just belted out "Someday" by John Legend. I got so lost in the music and the power of it I didn't realize that the whole time the people outside of the booth were open-mouthed and clapping. I blushed and walked out of the booth. They all clapped even harder as I couldn't hear inside the booth. They all smiled and asked Justin and I to step out of the room for a little bit. They talked inside while Justin said "You nailed it girl." I smiled and asked "You think so?" He nodded and said "It's the most beautiful thing about you. Seeing you do what you love." I giggled and cuddled up into his chest. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair.

Scooter stuck his head out and motioned for us to walk in. "We must say that you have natural talent and we would be honored if you would sign with us. Would you be interested in making this a career?" I was in shock. They wanted me to sign with them this quickly? "Of course I will, but I don't have like an agent or anything." "We can arrange everything." Scooter said. I quickly nodded yes and smiled widely. They shook my hand again and congratulated me. I could not stop smiling. Besides being with the love of my life this was what I wanted most in the whole world. Justin took my hand and said politely, "If we are finished here I would like to take my girlfriend to lunch." He led me back into the elevator and I asked, "Are you sure?" He nodded and pushed a button. I hugged him as he started to sweat a little. We walked out and got into his car. "Where would you like to go to lunch?" I smiled and said, "How about Subway?" "Anything you want girl." I laughed and said "Subway it is then."

I went in and paid for two sandwiches and brought them back out to the car. "Let's go on a picnic." I said. "Sounds good." Justin said. We drove to a nice quiet park and sat in a field. We sat in the grass and started eating. "Do you think we'll grow up and be old with lots of grandchildren and be gray-haired sitting in rocking chairs telling them stories about our love for each other when we were their age?" Justin asked. I looked at him and started to tear up. Normally I'm not emotional. "What's wrong babe? Did I say something?" He asked. "No no it's just..that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Do you really want to stay with me that long?" I asked. "Of course Ali. I want to be married to you and have your babies. I want to be the one you think about and talk to your friends about. I want to do everything I can to make you happy and make your life wonderful." I put my hands on his face and said, "You already make me happy and my life IS wonderful just knowing you want me to be your girl forever." I kissed him passionately as he picked me up and twirled me around. "You make me happy too babe." he whispered in my ear.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

*Listening to the radio* "That was Ali Zavala's new hit single, "You're The Reason." I squealed in excitement as Justin smiled at me and kissed my nose. "I'm proud of you girl." Justin said. "Thanks." I said back. "So, do you want to go out or order in tonight?" He asked me. "Mmm let's order Chinese." "K sounds good." He said. He called in and looked awkward for a second. After he hung up I asked, "What was that look for?" "Well let's see..we just ordered Chinese food." He said. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "We're in Japan." He said. I laughed and said, "Are you TRYING to be racist?" He smiled and said, "You know what I mean." "Whatever you say." I joked.

We ate in silence as we watched tv. We were watching Spongebob. He tweeted, "Eating Chinese food and watching Spongebob with my girl AliOfficial (:" To my new official twitter page (I wish haha :P). I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep and he carried me to my bed. "God, I love her." I heard him whisper as he kissed my cheek. I wasn't quite fully asleep when he said that so I smiled when he turned off the light.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
>The Crowd Will Be Screaming My Name<p>

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard Justin snoring lightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smiled and quickly kissed me back. "Morning Babe." Justin said smiling. I laughed and said, "Morning." "What do you want to do today?" Justin asked. Then my phone rang. It was Scooter. "Hold on." I told Justin. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Ali! I have some really exciting news to tell you!" Scooter said. "What?" I said back. "You my dear, have your first concert in four hours!" Said Scooter. "WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. "Yes Ali. And you need to come to the studio to get ready right now." Scooter laughed. "Kay I'll be there!" I said. "Great, we'll meet you here." "Bye." I said. "What's going on Babe?" I started to dance as I said in sing-song, "I HAVE A CONCERT!" "Tonight?" Justin asked. "YES!" I said. "RIGHT NOW!" "Well let's go!" Justin said. I put some clothes on, brushed me teeth and hair, and ran out the door with Justin. We snuck out the back and got into his car. He started up the car and we got out on the road. He turned and asked, "You nervous?" "Not really. I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life and now it's here. I'm surprised I'm not crying right now." I replied. He reached over and held my hand.

When we got there, I practically dragged Justin toward the building. We got onto the elevator, the whole time I was holding his hand. Scooter was there as planned. We talked for a while until Scooter said it was time to go.

He led us out the back of the building and we all got into a limo he had rented. "Come on, come on." Scooter said rushed. We all got settled to once again, go to another location. But this time this was the real deal. I was literally squealing with excitement. We snuck to the entrance of my dressing room. By then I jumping up and down. I couldn't believe this was happening. But then again, I also couldn't believe I met and was dating Justin Bieber and I got signed to Island DEF Jam record label. This was all happening too fast. I started to fell dizzy. I needed to eat something. Fast. I started walking slower and slower until Justin was now dragging me. "Justin...I." I said weakly. "What's wrong babe?" Justin asked worriedly." "I need...food." I said even fainter. "Oh crap! She hasn't eaten anything all day. We need to get her something to eat. She's gonna pass out." Justin said. We quickly rushed into the room as Scooter ran to get some food for me. Justin stayed with me and sat me on his lap. I got away from him and searched frantically through my backpack for it. Finally, I pulled out a needle set in a white case filled with sugars that I needed. Otherwise, I would pass out any second. See, I'm diabetic. And I never told anyone but my family and Laney. I stuck the needle in my arm carefully and waited a few seconds. "What the hell is that?" Justin exclaimed. "I'm sorry...I'm...Well, I'm diabetic." I said meekly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Justin said frantically once again. "Because...I didn't want you to think I was a freak." I said. "Babe, come here. Why in the world would I think that?" He said. I went over and sat on his lap again. "I don't know. I just didn't want all this attention and everyone breathing down my neck about it." I said. "I understand but you should've told us, or at least me so that this wouldn't happen to my girl." Justin said sweetly. "You had me so worried and please, no more secrets." He said. "Kay." I said. "By the way, is there anything else I don't know about you." Justin asked seriously. "Well before I met you, I used to listen to Never Let You Go on repeat every night before I went to bed." I said shyly. "Really? Every night?" Justin asked. I laughed and said, "Yes, every night." "Why don't you anymore?" Justin asked. "Because most of the time you sing for me and it would be kind of awkward listening to your music with you laying right next to me." I said blushing. "You are so cute when you get all red. And besides, how is that awkward?" He asked. "Well I don't think it would be awkward anymore but still, I would rather hear you than my iPod any day." I said smiling. He held my head in his hands and kissed me tenderly. I felt the shot wearing off and realized I REALLY needed some food. Like now. I guess my prayers had been answered because Scooter walked in with a carton of orange juice, fresh pancakes, syrup, muffins, and some crappy green stuff. The orange juice had lot's of sugar in it so that's what I dove for first. "Sorry Ali, none of that for you." Scooter said. "Why? I love orange juice." I said upset. He laughed and said, "It has chemicals that will upset your stomach and we don't want you sick before you concert." "Fine." I said with a whiny tone. "Here babe." Justin said handing me a blueberry muffin and the green drink. I stared at the green stuff for a while and said, "Seriously? I thought only Justin had to drink this crap?" They both laughed and Justin said smiling, "It's really not that bad." "But like you said, it looks like liquid poop." I said. Justin smiled even more and said, "Try it." "Horrible day." I said drinking the juice. It smelled so bad. I gagged a little and gulped it down. I tapped Justin's leg under the table and made him look at the text I had written. It said, 'Justy, you can tell them about the thing. i trust them.' He met my eyes and then switched them to Scooters.

After that sorta long conversation word got out and everyone was asking if I was alright. We headed to the makeup room and I sat down in the chair. I had no makeup on to begin with so all they did was clean my face with a wipe. The two ladies were so nice. Their names were Kandee and Jade. Jade would also be doing my hair along with an even younger lady named Lisa. They didn't spend long on my makeup because they said I would sweat most of it off anyway and because I had 'natural beauty'. Did they get paid to say that? I wondered... After about 15 minutes I went and sat in another chair as Lisa made her way into the room. She started curling my hair in all different crazy ways. I looked like that bride of frankenstein. But then, she did I don't even know what and I looked stunning. "You Like?" Lisa asked. "Yes!" I said smiling. "I'm glad." She said. Jade did some last minute touches and we headed off into another room. This room was FULL of crazy beautiful outfits I would never think to put together myself. My jaw basically hit the floor. Another lady named Patricia walked in and helped me choose an outfit. Because if she hadn't been there I would've been there FOREVER. It was official. I would have never picked this outfit on my own. It looked liked this.

.com/chapter_12_concert/set?id=32695617

It was so laid back and I was glad it wasn't anything that I could barely walk in. I walked out and Patricia made me do a little spin. "I LOVE it." I said smiling. She smiled too and led me out back to Scooter and Justin. They were both waiting and getting everything set up. I knew this wasn't going to be anything huge because I mean, hello? I literally got famous like yesterday. Nobody even knew about me probably. Justin gazed at me and I asked, "Do you like it?" "You look gorgeous as always." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We went over the songs I was going to sing. Since I only had one song recorded that was actually mine, we decided that I would sing my song, "You're The Reason" and Justin would come out for a duet on Overboard. Everyone was happy with this decision and I was totally pumped. Then my parents showed up out of nowhere. "How did you..." I started to say. Scooter laughed and pulled out his phone. He said, "Us 'old folk' know how to text too. We weren't born under a rock." I laughed and ran to hug my parents. They were just as excited as I was. Maybe even more. Then Scooter gave us a signal and Justin held my hand leading me to the stage. "I'm proud of you." Justin whispered in my ear.

The music started up and I let go of Justin's hand as I ran on the stage. I was so excited. I belted out my song and let go into the crowd. There were at least 200 people there. I bent down and touched some of the fans hands in the front row. I felt kind of silly doing it but this was my dream and I could live it however I wanted to. The song came to an end and I was totally ready for the next one. Overboard started to play and Justin came up on stage as well. We sang together and I was so happy in that moment. He was just so perfect in every way and I was glad that he was all mine. When that song ended too Justin said into the mic, "Doesn't my girl look beautiful tonight?" Then he looked into my eyes as he said, "Like she does every night." The crowd screamed and Justin wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his lips and we walked offstage hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
>Celebration<p>

Justin picked me up bridal style and twirled me around. I was so happy and exhausted. "We killed it tonight." Justin said. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Scooter was so proud of me. I could tell. He smiled and patted me ok the back. "You have a special talent Ali." I smiled back and said, "Thanks." Then out of nowhere Laney ran into the room and hugged me. I smiled excitedly and asked, "What are you doing in Japan?" "You mean what are WE doing in Japan." She said. Then Chaz and my Dad walked in. But like, my REAL Dad. I haven't seen him in years. He was a deadbeat and I didn't want anything to do with him. "Dad what are you doing here?" I asked him while giving a quick hug to Chaz. "What I can't see my own daughter living her dream?" I was about to tell him off but I didn't want to start any drama in front of everyone so I led him into another room

We sat down on a couch and talked. "What are you talking about? You didn't even care about my dream. You said it was stupid and it would never happen." I said angrily. "That's not true." He said. "You never care about me. That's why Mom left you." His face darkened. "I don't even want to talk about this. I'm not gonna let you ruin my night." I said. "Why'd you even come? Why now and not seven years ago?" I said. "Because seven years ago you were worthless and had nothing to offer." He yelled. "Nothing to offer? What? Being your daughter wasn't enough?" I yelled shakily." Then Justin walked in and asked if I was alright. Before he could even finish his sentence my Dad cut in and said, "Go away! This doesn't concern you!" "Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled. "What is he your boyfriend?" He taunted. "Yes I am. Is there a problem with that?" Justin asked. "Whatever." My Dad said as he started to leave. "Wait." I said. He turned around and stared at me. "What do I have to offer now that I didn't before?" I asked. "Fame and fortune." He said blankly. "Well good luck with that." I smirked. He stormed out and I hope that was the last of him we would see. "You okay babe?" Justin asked. "Yeah." I replied.

We walked out and I hugged my mom she stroked my hair and offered to drive Justin and I to the hotel. We got in the car. "How do you know your way around Japan?" I asked her. "I don't. It's called GPS." She said sarcastically. I laughed and stared out the window. I felt Justin's hand interlace with mine. I looked at our hands then at him. We smiled at each other and the car started to stop. "Thanks C.C. Justin said politely." "Your welcome sweetie. Anytime." She said. Justin got out then quickly went to the other side to open the door for me. I smirked at the goodie two-shoes he was trying to be and got out. "Bye Mom. Love you." I said. "Love you too. Come home soon." She said. I shut the door behind me and walked with Justin to our room.

First things first. I needed to take a shower. All that sweating onstage was pretty gross. I pulled out an oversized shirt and some boy shorts. I went into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Justin was singing Baby when I got out. I smiled and put my clothes on. When I walked out Justin was ready for his shower. I sat down on the bed and flicked on the tv. I changed it to Mtv and Justin and I were all over it. I watched contently as I heard Justin singing in the bathroom. Then I heard Scooter walking up the stairs and told him to come look at the tv. He smiled and said, "Are you liking this so far?" I smiled and nodded. "Not for long." He said sarcastically. "I've already gotten death threats on twitter from Beliebers." I said. Scooter laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious." I smiled and he left.

I sat back down on the bed and kept watching. Then Justin walked out shirtless and I winked at him. "Rawr." He said. I giggled and did the 'Come Here' motion with my finger being flirty. "Me likey." He said. He was so silly. I turned the tv off and and locked the door. Justin's eyes got wide and he asked, "Babe are you sure?" I smirked and said, "If you want to." He got serious and pulled me toward his chest. I kissed his lips and we slowly made our way to the bed. I placed my hand on his back and ran it up and down. With my other hand I grabbed a pillow. When he let go for a split second I threw the pillow at his face and ran across the room laughing. "That's not cool." Justin said laughing. "Did you really want to?" I asked seriously. "Well..yeah kinda." He said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes. You looked like you wanted to and if that's what you wanted then I would be happy to be your first." I smiled and said, "That's sweet but I'll only do it if you marry me." He smiled and said, "That's a promise I'm willing to take on." I smiled and said, "You're on." We shook hands and I flopped on the bed laughing. "Justin, I'm really sorry I didn't think you would take it seriously." I said. "it's okay babe. Can we still..." He started to say. I got up and kissed his shoulder. "Of course." I said.

He smiled and carried me to the couch. He sat me on his lap lightly and started to trail my jaw bone with kisses leading up to my lips. I joined him in kissing his lips and ran my fingers through his hair. I held onto his chest as I wrapped my legs around him. He liked that. He reached for my hand and started to trail it with kisses going down until he reached my hand again. Then he kissed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I love you." He whispered. He started going up my thigh. I didn't like it. "Stop." I said seriously. "I'm sorry girl please don't go away." I kissed his cheek and said, "Just don't do it again." He nodded and kissed my lips again. We made out for another 10 minutes then we both got tired. I started to get up as Justin carried my to the bed. He turned of the light and got under the blankets with me. I laid my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Justy." I said. "Good night girl." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
>Off To Stratford<p>

My first concert was over. One of the best moments of my life. I was exhausted but excited at the same time. Justin and I woke up pretty late the next day. Around 11:00 o'clock. I got up before him. Again. That boy was so lazy sometimes. I chuckled at that thought and woke him up. I shook his shoulder and said, "Justin. Wake up." He frowned and said, "What happened to waking me up with kisses?" I laughed and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and started to get up. "You hungry babe." He asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Kay, I'll make you some breakfast." He said. I smiled and followed him to the kitchen. I helped him make bacon, and grilled cheese. "Girl, I really need to know something." He said. "Anything. What is it?" I asked. "I need to know what you're favorite food is." He said. I smiled and said, "Lasagna, why?" He smiled back and said, "Oh no reason." I laughed and said, "Well, alright then."

We finished making our late breakfast and took it out on the deck of the hotel. We ate in silence as we looked out at the sky. It was so nice in Japan. I still could not believe that I made it this far. I was so proud of myself. Justin played a big role in all of this too because he supported me no matter what." I smiled and turned to look at Justin. "I love you Justin." I said to him. "Babe, I love you too." "I have a surprise for you." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm taking you to Stratford and we're staying with my grandparents. If you want to." "Of course I want to." He smiled and said, "Great I can't wait." "Me either." I said. "Let's do something today." I said. "Sure anything you want." He said. "We should go to the fair." I said. "Ok, we should get ready then." He said. I got up and took his plate and mine and set them in the sink. I headed to our room and dug through my suitcase. Then I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly changed in the bathroom and walked out. Justin put some clean jeans and took my hand. "Let's go." He said. We walked together to his car and headed to the fair.

I was excited. I love fairs. They are so fun and I was glad to be with Justin. "Where to first?" Justin asked after he parked and we got out. "Uhmm, wanna go on the rollercoaster?" I said. "Sure. Quite the daredevil we have here." He said chuckling. I pushed him and he put his arm around me. I smiled as he led us to the ticket counter. "Two please." Justin said to the guy. He handed us two bracelets and ironically enough they were purple. I put mine on a Justin did the same. We immediately saw the coaster. It was huge and in the shape of a dragon. I laughed as Justin helped me into the seat. I wasn't scared at all but Justin still held me. I loved how protective he was.

A couple hanging upside down, loops and circles later we were off to find other rides.

It was starting to get late and him and I were exhausted from walking around all day. "Can we go on one last ride?" I asked him. "Of course." He said. I held his hand leading him to the 'Tunnel Of Love' ride. He smiled and we got on one of the boats. The slow and quiet music started in the background. "This is cheesy." I said. "I like it." He said smiling. He looked into my eyes and I laid my head on his chest.

The ride came to an end and we got off. We headed to the car and Justin took us to the hotel.

When we got there Justin told me to pack up all my stuff. "We're going tonight?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "Surprise." I ran and hugged him. I started gathering up my stuff and Justin did the same. Then we got back in the car. We started driving to the airport and Kenny me us in the back parking lot. "Nice to see you Ali." He said smiling. I hugged him and said, "Good to see you too." He led us up into a private jet and paid for two tickets to Stratford. Justin and I got on and I fell asleep next to Justin in the back of the jet.


	15. Chapter 15

The jet finally reached a stop and we gathered up our things. Justin's grandparents knew we were coming so they met us at the airport. "Hey! Nice to meet you all." I said to Justin's grandparents. "Nice to finally meet you." They said back. I smiled as they greeted Justin and led us to their car.

The drive to their house was nice. Everything in Stratford was so nice. I had never been here before and it was so beautiful. Even in the summer it wasn't scorching like some other places. We all got out and headed into the house with our bags. Their house was beautiful as well. Justin's room was of course all decked out in Toronto Maple Leafs gear. I smiled and set my stuff in his room. His grandma walked in and said, "Justin, kitchen's all yours." Justin smirked at me and told me to hang out in the living room. I got up and followed him there. I sat on the couch and talked to his grandpa. He was so nice. He was like the father figure I never had and he said he really enjoyed my company. I was so glad that Justin's family liked me. I smiled and hung onto every word he was saying.

About an hour later Justin called from the kitchen, "Dinner is served." In a failed attempt of an Italian accent. I laughed and hugged him when I saw what he had made. It was lasagna, my favorite food. He smiled and tried to kiss me. "Not in front of your grandparents." I whispered. He chuckled and kissed me anyway. I sat down next to Justin and we all laughed, ate, and talked. Then Justin's grandma asked jokingly, "So when are the two of you getting married?" I laughed and Justin said, "Hopefully soon." I smiled and kept eating my dinner.

After a while everyone had finished and I helped clean up the kitchen. Justin and I did the dishes and then went to the living room to watch tv. We watched a couple episodes of Glee and then headed off to bed. I put on my pajamas and snuggled into Justin's chest. "I love you." I whispered. He kissed my neck and said, "I love you too."

The next morning I really wanted to jog somewhere but I couldn't go by myself because I had no idea where anything was at. So I woke up Justin and asked if he would jog with me. He said, "Sure, there's a park just a couple blocks down wanna go there?" I nodded and we both put on some nike shorts and a t-shirt. Justin's grandparents were already up, watching the news, drinking coffee, and whatever else old people do(LOL). So we said we would be back later and headed outside. It was a perfect day to go running. Justin and I jogged side by side and headed to the park.

It didn't take very long to get there so we decided to run the trails deep inside the park. It was kind of romantic in a weird way. He was always alongside me. And you would think it would be me trying to catch up with him. Think again. I can't even count how many times I had to slow down so that he could catch up. It was so funny, but kinda cute too.

After a while, we both got tired and decided to stop for a while. We sat down on a bench and drank some water. "I needed that." He said, under his breath. I smiled and nodded in agreement. We jogged back and headed back to the house. We both walked in sweaty, his grandparents laughed and asked, "Was it worth all that?" We both nodded and I headed to the shower. Justin waited for me so he could take one too.

When I got out, Justin was starting to doze off. I slowly started to climb on top of him. Then his eyes got wide. "Babe, what are you doing?" He said panicked but excited at the same time. "Nothing. I just needed to tell you something." I whispered in a very sexy tone. "What?" He said. "You need to..." I said very slowly. "Need to what?" Justin asked. I got off of him threw a towel at him and said, Take a shower!" I laughed as a wave of relief fell over him. "Babe, I thought you were going to...you know...again." I laughed and said, "With your grandparents here?" He chuckled and said, "Yeah, that was a stupid question." He got up and quickly ran to the shower. I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed. I pulled out my phone and texted Laney.

TEXT CONVO:

A: hey girl what's up?(:  
>L: Not much hangin with Chaz wby?<br>A: in Stratford with Justin and staying at his grandparents house.  
>L: ! is it awkward?<br>A: haha no not at all why?  
>L: well have they seen you kiss?<br>A: lol yeah, they don't mind  
>L: oh haha just wondering :P<br>A: well justin's getting outta the shower so text ya later xoxo  
>L: Kbye(:<p>

I put my phone away and Justin came out of the shower. "What should we do today?" He asked. "I don't know." I giggled. "Well, I'm up for anything." He said smiling. I giggled again and said, "I really have no idea." He smiled and said, "Why so giggly today babe?" That only made me giggle even more. He stepped toward me and started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably. "Jus..ahahah...Ju..Stop..hahahahaa..I-I...hahahahah..Justin!...hahahahah." He stopped tickling me and kissed the side of my face. I smiled, my face still red. "Now I know how to make you laugh." Justin said, smirking. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. "Anytime." He said back. "Hey girl, I'm gonna go visit an old buddy of mine. Would you mind just staying here?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Kay. Well I'll see you later babe." He said kissing my cheek. I heard him get into his car and drive off.


	16. Chapter 16

My mom always said, if someone cheats on you. The reality is, they're going to do it again. I found that out the hard way.

...

A half an hour later, Justin's grandparents asked me to run to the store for eggs. "It's only about a block that way." Justin's grandma said pointing to her left. "Ok." I said smiling. "Thanks honey." She said returning the smile. I walked over to Justin's room and dug through my suitcase until I found a pair of jeans. I smiled at them. They were my favorite jeans. They were dark blue and were distressed at the knees. I got up off of the floor and walked into the bathroom. I put my jeans on and brushed my teeth. Then I walked outside and headed to the store.

I was really enjoying the warm wind against my face. It was soothing and I was kind of homesick. I got to the store and looked for the dairy aisle. Just as I was walking past the candy aisle I saw it. Justin was kissing Caitlin's neck as she tilted her head back and giggled. But the weird thing was, I wasn't mad. Upset? Yes. But mad? No. Not at him at least. More mad at myself for letting this happen again. No matter what anyone says or how many times Justin cheats on me I know that he loves me. There's no guarantee that I'm the only one he loves, but the way he kisses me...just...I know he loves me. He can't fake the way he looks into my eyes. And when I left back to L.A. he was truly heartbroken. I couldn't do that to him again. I love him. I couldn't leave him but I couldn't stay either. I had so much to think about. I decided to just do things one step at a time. So, I walked over and picked up a carton of eggs and went to go pay. The cashier was so nice and she asked for an autograph. "Sure." I said smiling brightly and signing her notebook. "Thank you so much! Have a nice day!" She said smiling. "You too." I said. I walked out and that fake smile I put on was easily wiped off my face.

I walked silently towards the house and my mind was completely blank. I wasn't thinking about Justin. Or Caitlin. Or even about what I was going to do. I just kept walking and kicked some rocks along the way. I kept my head down. I didn't want any paparazzi seeing me if there were any. Another five minutes of mindlessly walking and I ended up in front of their house. I walked in and handed her the eggs. "What's wrong honey?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired..." I said. "Ok, well go get some rest."

She said. I turned around and headed to his bedroom. It was peaceful in this house. I couldn't see how he would want to leave here. I was so frustrated because now that I wanted to sleep all of my thoughts were coming to me making it impossible. I sighed and tried to anyway.

...

JUSTIN'S POV:

I came back home to see Ali asleep in my bed. She was so cute. I can't believe after breaking her heart I was doing it again. I can't live with myself knowing that everyday is a lie until Caitlin dies. Caitlin and I were happy. WERE happy. It should be over now but, I can't break her heart too. She loves me and I love her too. Just not in that way. I love ALI and nothing will change that. I just want Caitlin's last days to be happy. And the only way I could make them happy is to be with her. Only one more month of this. Then I can be with Ali. No lies. No nothing. Just her and I. That's what I've wanted all along. But Caitlin is dying and she needs me. I can't let her die being sad. I just can't. I walked over to my bed and sat down next to her. She was so beautiful. I stroked the side of her face as I watched her eyes flutter open. "Hey Sleepy head. Should we go to dinner?" I asked her.

BACK TO MY POV:

I felt someones warm hands stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Justin sitting there asking if I wanted to go to dinner. "Uhmm..I'm not really that hungry." I told him. "Are you sure?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and just held it for a minute. Then I looked up at him. "Justin..please don't be mad. I-I...I can't be..here anymore. With you." A tear rolled down Justin's face as he asked, "Wh-what do you mean?" I gripped his hand tighter and looked into his eyes. "I love you Justin. I really do and I need you to just listen. I will never stop loving you. You're the best thing that's happened in my life and I don't want you to forget me. I know you won't." I smiled and went on. "You hurt me. Bad. And..you did it again. I can't live a life full of lies and that's seems to be all you're giving me. I love you but this is goodbye. It didn't have to be this way but, you brought it on yourself." He was sobbing now. I held him as he cried on my shoulder soaking it completely. "Please don't cry." I said tearing up now. I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want him to see me upset. That would only make him cry more. "I saw you and Caitlin in the store and..it really shocked me." "I'm so sorry Ali PLEASE! don't leave me please..." He said crying more than ever now. "I'm sorry too Justin. I never wanted to hurt you but...I've heard this story before and it's not going to work this time." I said blankly. I really had no emotion. Why wasn't I crying? I should be miserable right now. I kept hugging him until he let go. He just held my face and stared at it silently pleading. Then he finally spoke. "Ali,I'm sorry but, please I can explain, see Caitlin..." I interrupted and said, "Justin. I KNOW you're sorry. It's written all over your face and tears. But what you did was wrong. I don't deserve to be treated this way. Please just don't ruin your apology with a lame excuse. Let's just leave it how it is. I don't want to hear another lie." "Please..." I shook my head slowly and heard a horn honk outside. It was Scooter. "That's my ride. I love you Justin. Bye." I got up and kissed his cheek. Then I grabbed my suitcase and said bye to his grandparents.

I got in the car and Scooter asked sarcastically, "Round two?" I playfully punched him and said, "Just go." He pulled out of the driveway and I looked out the window. Justin was crying as he watched our car leave. What a shame, I thought. We could've been really happy. Scooter turned on some music and out of the millions of songs out there, Never Let You Go played. Scooter was about to change it when I said, "Don't." He looked at me confused but did as he was told. I turned it up and started laughing. Like, I couldn't stop. "Should I be concerned?" Scooter asked seriously. "I-ahahahaahaaa..No no just..ahaha turn it up!" I said like a mental patient. He gave me a weird look and turned it up. Then a couple minutes later I started crying. "Whoa. Bipolar much?" He said. "SHUT UP!" I said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." I started to say. "It's okay, I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I was this way until I met Carin. But I do have to say this IS worse than pms." I laughed and wiped away my tears.

JUSTIN'S POV:

I can't believe it. Just like that and she's gone again. I can't believe I was lucky enough to meet her. Then I lost her. Then I got her back. And now she's gone again. Probably for good. I was so miserable and I just wanted to hold her forever. But now I can't. I cried. A lot. I couldn't shake the thought of living even a second without her. But now I had to spend the rest of my life without her. She would never take me back. "I'M SUCH AN ASS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What did you just say?" I heard my grandpa yell. I quickly wrote a note and stuck it on my door. Then I jumped out of the window and ran. I didn't bother taking my car. I didn't need it. I walked around town and attracted some people. Sure enough, the paps showed up no more than five minutes later. And so did anchormen. I said into some of the microphones that were being shoved into my face, "Babe if you're watching..I love you! I'm so sorry please come back! I can't live without you! PLEASE!"

BACK TO MY POV:

After the song was over I heard Justin's voice come on the radio. He said, "Babe if you're watching..I love you! I'm so sorry please come back! I can't live without you! PLEASE!" I rolled my eyes and fell asleep in Scooter's car.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're here Ali. Gotta wake up." I heard Scooter say. I looked up and out the window. We were at an airport. I slowly focused my eyes and stretched. "I'm not ready to go home yet." I told him. "We're not taking you home. You have a gig at the Letterman." He said. I nodded my head and Scooter got my bags for me. "Thanks." I told him. "Yep. No problem." I smiled and we boarded the plane. When we got settled into our seats a voice came over the intercom saying, "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we're about to take off. And by the way, we have a special guest flying with us tonight. Miss Ali Zavala." Some people clapped while the rest looked at me like 'Uhmm who the heck is SHE?'. "Hey, who exactly is my manager?" I asked Scooter. He looked at me and chuckled. "You have so much talent, it's hard picking the perfect one. But for right now I guess I am." "Okay." I said. "Why so worried all of a sudden?" He asked. "Well, nothing personal but I don't want you to be my manager if you're managing Justin too." "Why?" "Because, you know, if we ever have to fly together to save time. It would be awkward." I said. "Don't worry I won't be your manager that long." I was really and tried to fall asleep.

JUSTIN'S POV:

I was going to do everything in my power to get Ali back. She was my girl and I need her. I was missing her so badly and I remembered she left with Scooter. I decided to call him and ask if I could talk to her. She'd probably throw the phone in the toilet but who cares. It's worth a try.

He didn't answer. What the hell? I hung up and tried again. Nothing. I was getting really pissed. I texted him and Ali. Neither of them answered. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

TWO DAYS LATER...

BACK TO MY POV:

The plane slowed to a stop and everyone started piling out. I was glad to be outta there. Normally I like plane rides but without Justin is just felt so weird. "Is it even possible to be tired of being tired?" I asked Scooter. He laughed and said, "I don't know but tired or not you need to rest for tomorrow." I shrugged as we walked inside the hotel. "Mr. Braun, good to see you as always." The guy behind the counter said. I looked at his name and tried not to laugh. It was 'Ben Dover'. OH. MY. GOD. I was dead right there. I couldn't even...just WOW! I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. "Is there a problem Miss Zavala?" He asked. "No..ahahaaa!" I turned around so they wouldn't see me laughing. That's when another hotel worker said, "Evening, Miss Zavala." His name was 'Hugh Jass'. That was it. I fell on the ground laughing. I must've looked crazy but I didn't care. EVERYONE was staring at me. I was literally crying because I was laughing so much. "Oh goodness..ahaahahaha! Just...MAKE IT STOP!...hahahaaaa!" "Oh lord, we need to get her to her room. Please hurry up with that key." I heard Scooter say. "Come on." Scooter said as he picked me up. I think I woke up just about every person in the hotel.

Scooter set me on the bed and said, "Your welcome." And walked out. That's when I realized he did all this on purpose. Good thinking cause I needed this. I didn't think it would happen without Justin, but I fell asleep smiling.


End file.
